For The Time Being
by greys-badass-14
Summary: A/U Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins had recently met in college and became great friends soon after, but will a new discovery destroy their newly found friendship or create a stronger bond between the two?
1. Chapter 1: Revelation

**Chapter**** 1: ****Revelation**

**Story ****Title****: ****For ****The ****Time ****Being**

**Rating****: ****M**

**Characters****: ****Callie ****T****. ****and ****Arizona ****R****.**

**Summary****: ****A****/****U ****Callie ****Torres ****and ****Arizona ****Robbins ****had recently met in college and became great friends soon after****, ****but ****will ****a ****new ****discovery ****destroy ****their newly found ****friendship ****or ****create ****a ****stronger ****bond ****between ****the ****two****?**

**A/N: No Copyright infringement intended. The characters belong to their rightful owners. Also, I changed some things around and yeah...Enjoy!**

XOXOXO

"Ugh. Addison, what am I going to do?" Callie asked her friend nervously as she talked to her on the phone.

"I don't know. I guess you could just always tell her." Addison replied sincerely as her best friend broke down before her, well at least broke down as much as you can over the phone.

_Earlier __That __Morning__..._

Callie was sitting down with her best friend, Arizona Robbins, as they were watching _The __Notebook_. Callie and Arizona were snuggled up against each other. Arizona's arm was wrapped around Callie's shoulder while Callie rested her head atop Arizona's shoulder.

The movie was coming to an end as Arizona placed a gentle kiss on Callie's temple, leaving Callie completely lost in her touch, her eyes closed as she took in the sensual feeling of Arizona Robbins. She opened her eyes and immediately looked into the blue orbs of the gorgeous blonde sitting beside her. She took in the deep shade of blue her eyes were now in, seeing the evident arousal in the blonde's eyes.

She leaned forward and captured those beautiful supple lips into a tender kiss, grabbing the blonde's neck and pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Arizona broke apart from the kiss to look into the now black eyes of the Latina, fidgeting with the hem of Callie's shirt. Callie instantly took the hint and raised her arms, watching as Arizona removed the shirt and threw it off to the side. Arizona took a temporary pause to gaze at the smooth olive skin and placed gentle kisses on the Latina's stomach. Arizona recaptured Callie's lips into a more frantic kiss, wrapping her arms behind the Latina to reach the clasp of her lacy red bra. The blonde removed the barrier without a second thought and soon felt Callie reaching for her shirt.

Both women, now bare-chested, felt frenzied hands wandering, feeling every inch of skin possible and moving south as the seconds progressed. Arizona's hands were on Callie's waistband of her jeans, unbuttoning the jeans and pulling down the zipper excruciatingly slow. Callie's frustration was very much evident as she impatiently urged Arizona to move things along a bit more faster. Arizona finally slid down her jeans and panties, planting kisses as newly exposed skin was shown.

Arizona looked up into the brown eyes once more, searching for any signs for her to stop, finding none whatsoever. Arizona looked back down at the Latina's glistening folds, feeling herself getting wetter with the thought of finally being able to touch and taste this amazingly stunning lady before her.

Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's wet folds, pushing in slightly at her entrance. She kissed the inside of her thighs, moving closer and closer to her core. Callie became impatient and groaned, while Arizona smiled against her thigh, finally moving to her core, leaving a cool breath on it, sending shivers throughout Callie's body. She drug her tongue up to the Latina's mound, about to take it fully into her mouth...

Callie's eyes sprang open, panting heavily trying to take in her surroundings. She noticed the room was empty and she was in fact not in the living room with a certain sexy blonde.

She let out a slight sigh of frustration and plopped back down onto her pillow, hitting it with a thud. She tried desperately to regain control over her breathing, but was proving to be harder than she thought. Her mind was racing as she recounted her latest dream and the sensations that Arizona brought to her body. Everything in the dream seemed so real and did not lack any clarity as to what was happening during the dream.

She got up, thinking it's best to get out of bed and shower since she couldn't think of anything else to distract her for that period of time.

XOXOXO

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, satisfied her plan worked, and got dressed. She took longer than usual in getting dressed since she was occupied by her recent dream running through her mind. She still had no idea when these thoughts started occurring in the first place. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that way, especially since it could ruin everything between them.

Once she was ready, she called Addison and told her all about the dream she had with Arizona, of course without all the dirty details. Addison listened intently and advised Callie to talk to the blonde about that particular dream and about her feelings towards her.

Addison had always been her best friend, even after Callie recently met Arizona in one of her classes at Harvard; Physics to be exact. She became too distracted by this blonde and her precious dimples. She was sitting in class with Addison, Mark, and Christina talking a few minutes while they waited for the professor to enter the classroom. While being involved in a discussion about weekend plans, she noticed a blonde enter the room. She was pretty sure she hadn't seen her in the class before that day, but she was known for being too focused in the lectures. The blonde looked into the room for the seat she always sat in and noticed a Latina looking in her direction. She smiled at her and Callie smiled back shyly and quickly looked away. Of course, there had been an immediate attraction between the two, but Callie was trying to shake those feelings away.

After class, Callie walked up to the blonde and introduced herself. She was oblivious to her new confidence in approaching the blonde after her shy smile. Arizona did the same and they both fell into a smooth conversation talking about anything while walking to their next class. After that day, Callie had started talking to the blonde and they became good friends. They studied and hung out every chance they got. Callie smiled at the memories of the days spent with Arizona.

Suddenly, she heard someone knocking the door. She walked out of her room in the apartment she shared with Christina and opened the front door. Arizona stood with some books in hand and a smile on her face. Completely forgetting Arizona was coming over to study, she quickly hung up the phone, leaving Addison talking to herself for a few minutes until she realized that Callie was no longer on the line.

"I hope I didn't disturb you or anything. You looked a bit busy on the phone just now." Arizona said as Callie let her into the apartment.

"Oh, no. It wasn't anything important. It's fine." Callie replied as she put her phone on the coffee table and went over to her bag to get out her books in her room.

The blonde put her boks down onto the coffee table as she waited for Callie to get to her things. Soon after, she heard her pencil fall to the floor and she bent over to retrieve. At that exact moment Callie walked back into the living room and saw the blonde bent over picking something up. She stood in place and stared at her, practically drooling at the sight before her. She quickly shook her head and watched Arizona sit down on the couch.

'Yep, this is going to be a long day', thought Callie as she walked over and sat next to the relaxed blonde on the couch.

XOXOXO

_**A**__**/**__**N**__**: **__**Please**__**, **__**pretty **__**please**__**, **__**let **__**me **__**know **__**what **__**you **__**think**__**. **__**Should **__**I **__**continue**__**? **__**Reviews **__**are **__**very **__**helpful **__**and **__**much **__**appreciated**__**.**_


	2. Chapter 2: What Do We Do?

**Chapter 2: What Do We Do?**

**Story Title: For The Time Being**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Callie T. and Arizona R.**

**Summary: **A****/****U ****Callie ****Torres ****and ****Arizona ****Robbins ****had recently met in college and became great friends soon after****, ****but ****will ****a ****new ****discovery ****destroy ****their newly found ****friendship ****or ****create ****a ****stronger ****bond ****between ****the ****two****?****

****A/N: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Thanks to all who reviewed! :D I appreciate all the suggestions and comments. Anyway, enjoy!****

XOXOXO

Arizona was looking over the notes she took in yesterday's lecture. She and Callie had already been studying for almost two hours and a half. She looked over at Callie, who sat looking blankly at the book in her lap.

"Hey, are you okay? Is there something bothering you?" Arizona asked, concern laced in her voice. She was afraid she did something since the brunette wasn't acting like this before.

"No...I'm fine. Nothing's wrong; there's just something I need to tell you." Callie replied, now fidgeting with the blonde locks she was previously stroking.

"Um...I think I might..." Callie started off as a phone rang at the same time she tried to let the blonde know of her feelings.

"Ughh!" Callie sighed in frustration. She knew that if she didn't say it soon, she will never get the chance to.

She took a second to compose herself and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Callie answered the phone as calmly as possible due to her current predicament.

"Hello gorgeous. What are you up to today?" Her boyfriend, Drew, asked with one of the most seductive tones he could.

'Shit!' Callie mentally scolded herself for forgetting about him. She was too caught up in this mess that she didn't even realize how this would affect Drew.

"Hey, Drew. I'm just here with Arizona. We just got done studying for a physics exam." Callie replied as Arizona rolled her eyes as she recognized who the Latina was talking to.

XOXOXO

Arizona had been in love with her friend since she started getting to know more about her, but she could never say or do anything about it. Her friend was straight, and she had a boyfriend. She knew that she never stood a chance with Callie, so she pushed that thought out of her head and took what she could. Her friendship with Callie meant absolutely everything to her; she'd never jeopardize it for just a chance to actually be with her...unless that is what Callie wanted. Even then, she's not sure she could do it, knowing it was possible for Callie to leave her for some guy.

At times that is what gets her out of her jealous mode whenever Callie talked to her boyfriend.

For some reason, she didn't trust Drew. She felt that he would just use her and hurt her. She despised the thought of anyone hurting her Calliope. Her Calliope. Since when did she ever become her Calliope? She didn't know, but she internally claimed Callie as her own.

XOXOXO

Arizona was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Callie get off the phone.

"So, what are we going to do now? I don't think I can study any longer." Arizona asked, hoping they could get out of the apartment. She doesn't want to

"Oh...Sorry. What did you say?" Callie immediately said once she noticed that the blonde was talking.

"I said, what are we going to do now? I'm done studying for today." Arizona replied, looking into those beautiful, mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Hmm...I don't know. How about we watch a movie?" Callie suggested quickly. Noticing the disappointment in the blue eyes, she rapidly proposed something else.

"Or we could go to Addison's. She's throwing a huge party. You know, the "I'm Sick of Studying' type of party she does every year." Callie recovered as she noticed the blonde thinking over her choices.

Arizona was quickly reminded of her recent experience with Addison's college parties. She had no idea why she always gave up the invitation to go with Teddy. It was great to just relax and have some fun at a huge blowout. She ended up getting wasted and dancing on practically anything she could. She even remembered the time where Calliope dragged her onto the dance floor and spent hours dancing against her. She wondered how nothing ever happened between them since they were so drunk the last time. They couldn't even stand upright, or walk, or talk for that matter, not to mention the very heavy, sexy dancing going on between them two. Well, she knew what she was going to do...Party!

"Okay. Yeah, I could go for a party. I really need to get wasted." Arizona replied, looking into the brunette's eyes, making sure she made the right decision. Finding no signs of disappointment in her eyes, she clapped to congratulate herself.

"Okay. Then Addison's it is!" Callie exclaimed. She could finally have time not to think at all.

"Alright. Well, I just have to go home and change. I'll just meet up with you here."

"Yeah, okay."

Callie said her goodbyes as the blonde let herself out. Okay, now all she had to do was get ready.

**An Hour Later...**

Both girls were busy getting ready to go to one of Addison's famous parties; considering that she is the Queen of College Parties, actually any party. All of her parties are huge blowouts that no one can resist.

Callie finished taking her shower and went straight into her closet to look for an outfit for tonight.

Arizona, all spruced up and ready in a short blue dress, made her way to Callie's apartment. She heard Arizona knock on the door just as Callie was zipping up her dress. She opened the door and eyed the gorgeous blonde standing before her. Arizona gasped as she saw how amazing the Latina looked in that little black dress clad with super sexy black heels. All Arizona could think about was having her naked strutting towards her in those heels. Callie looked at her suspiciously and cleared her throat.

"So...how do I look?" Callie asked, putting her hands on her hips and posing for Arizona. That didn't help her one bit with getting those dirty thoughts out of her head, still gazing at the sexy Latina before her.

"Wow. You...uh...you look...wow." Arizona was so lost in Callie's beauty, she couldn't form coherent sentences. Callie took Arizona's stuttering as a flag of approval.

Arizona blushed and looked away as Callie gave her a slight smirk and raised an eyebrow. Callie giggled at Arizona's embarrassment and went to her bathroom once more before deciding that she was, indeed, presentable.

"Okay. Let's head over then." Callie called over her shoulder while she searched for her keys and purse.

Arizona just stared at Callie's ass as she walked behind her slowly, watching the sway of her hips with each step. Arizona felt like she was being punished by the Gods because Callie kept doing things that just made her heart rate speed up.

'Oh, I definitely need a drink...maybe two.' Arizona thought to herself as they headed out on their way.

**A/N: Please, review! Remember they're helpful and much appreciated :D**


End file.
